Saving Morgana
by allthingsmagical
Summary: With Uther wanting to marry off his daughter to make things easier for him and with Morgana's pleas of not wanting to marry the man Uther chose falling on deaf ears, she turns to the only people who can help, Arthur and his friends


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Just a little oneshot I thought of, hope you all like :D**_

 _ **Summary: With Uther wanting to marry off his daughter to make things easier for him and with Morgana's pleas of not wanting to marry the man Uther chose falling on deaf ears, she turns to the only people who can help, Arthur and his friends**_

 _ **Warnings: light malexmale, AU, Rated 'M' for swear words**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur and Merlin pulled up outside Uther's house to hear shouting, Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "Shouting? It's only nine in the morning." he said as he hurried into his father's house with Merlin close behind him.

"Get your fucking head out of your arse!" they heard Morgana screech.

"I am your father and you will show me some respect!"

"You're a fool and I will show you none!" Morgana yelled as Arthur and Merlin walked into the living room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Arthur asked.

"We can hear you outside." Merlin said.

Uther turned to Merlin. "Who invited you?"

"Hey! You do not get to talk to my husband that way, now what is going on?"

Morgana pointed at Uther. "He is being beyond stupid, he wants me to go ahead and marry this bloke tomorrow."

Arthur looked at Uther. "Really father? You can not marry your daughter off to make life better for you. This isn't like hundreds of years ago where Kings married their children off to better their kingdoms and build a better army."

"I am well aware of what time we live in, all the things I have given you both and she owes me big time." Uther turned from his son to his daughter. "You are doing this. People will be coming here tonight to get everything ready, guests will be arriving in the morning and you will be marrying Ulric!"

"Fuck you!" Morgana screamed before running fro the room.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand. "I will go to her, see if you can talk some sense into him."

"I can hear you boy."

"My name is Merlin Uther and I meant you to hear me!" Merlin snapped as he left the room to look for Morgana.

Uther frowned as he saw his son glaring at him. "What?"

"You really are not happy unless you are making someone miserable are you?"

* * *

Merlin tapped on Morgana's bedroom door before walking in and saw her shoving her clothes into bags. "Morgana?"

"I am leaving, can't make me marry someone if I am nowhere to be seen can he."

Merlin walked over and stopped Morgana from packing and sat her on the bed before sitting at the side of her. "May I ask what it is you owe Uther?"

Morgana sighed. "The only reason Uther let you and Arthur marry and cause no upset is because I made a deal with him, leave you and Arthur be and I will do whatever he wants when he needs it."

"Morgana!"

"I had to Merlin, mother died when I was one and Arthur eight, Arthur raised me more than Uther, he has always been there for me no matter what, I owed Arthur a lot so I made the deal."

Merlin sighed. "Unpack your things and give me time to think."

"What?"

"Morgana you helped us on our wedding day, it is only the right we help you."

"Merlin I am not getting married to that Ulric."

"Just stay here, no more arguing with him downstairs he isn't worth it and I will stay here tonight with you. We have some planning to do."

Just then the bedroom door banged open revealing an angry Arthur. "We are leaving, I stay in the same house with him for another minute I will be facing a murder charge."

Merlin hugged Morgana before standing. "Remember what I said and I will see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Yes, I am not letting her stop here alone tonight. And neither are you."

"I can not stay here with that man downstairs."

"You are not! We come back tonight, we are all going to help Morgana, try and come up with a plan."

"All?"

"Yes, we stay over tonight and you invite the gang, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon-"

"No!" morgana interrupted. "Not Leon."

Arthur looked at his sister closely. "I knew it, how long have you been together?"

"Only a few months but we have loved each other a lot longer."

Arthur walked over and hugged his sister. "Leon will be here, even if I don't ring him he will turn up as he knows what tomorrow is."

* * *

The next morning came all too soon for Morgana and she had spent half the night awake talking to Merlin. After showering and changing Merlin walked into Morgana's bedroom to see her looking out of the window, her wedding dress hanging up along with her long veil.

"Guests are arriving, they actually look excited. I can't do this Merlin." Morgana turned away from the window. "Leon is already here, he looked up and saw me I have never seen him smile that much."

The door opened again and Arthur walked in, "the van is ready for our getaway and Leon is ready to whisk Morgana away." he said as he looked at Merlin. "We can think of something else. I can't let you wait until the vicar is talking before bursting in and making a scene to let Morgana get away."

"Of course you can. We owe Morgana, it is thanks to her we even had a wedding day, I want to do this." Merlin took hold of Arthur's hands. "Now go down there while I help Morgana get ready and all of you just act as though nothing but a wedding is happening today alright."

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin before leaving.

Once alone Merlin took Morgana's dress off the hanger and held it up. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked.

"Are you?" Morgana asked back.

* * *

Arthur sat at the back with Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival, he looked at the front to see Uther talking to Ulric and scowled. As the wedding music started, everyone stood up and Arthur looked at his mates, "get the van ready, we are driving away as soon as me and Merlin are in the back and Leon has Morgana in the car."

The others nodded and left just as the doors opened, Arthur turned to see Morgana walking slowly towards the aisle, her veil covering her face and her head down. Arthur sat back down when Morgana reached the front along with the others and took a deep breath as the vicar spoke words of love and honour, Ulric turned to face Morgana and spoke his vows.

"Come on Merlin where are you?" Arthur murmured.

The vicar smiled. "Now do you Morgana take Ulric Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Morgana shook her head no causing people to gasp and Uther to stand.

"May I ask why?"

The veil lifted to reveal Merlin. "Because I am not Morgana." he said before lifting the dress and running back down the aisle to a laughing Arthur who caught him when the brunet jumped into his arms. "Morgana left as soon as Leon walked outside let's go!"

Guests stood up and started to gather together to talk, blocking Uther's way to chase after his son and husband. "Stop them!"

* * *

Lancelot started the van up as Percival opened the back doors.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine asked, "Arthur said not until they run out."

"But Morgana and Leon have already left and there is shouting going on." Lancelot answered.

Just then the front doubles doors kicked open and Arthur came running out with his arms full.

"If Morgana has left then who is Arthur carrying?" Percival asked.

Merlin chucked the veil off and threw it to the floor. "Me, now start the van up!"

Arthur placed Merlin in and jumped in the van just as Uther came running out of the open doors "Arthur!" he shouted.

"So long Uther." Arthur yelled as he shut the van doors and sat down. "Now then Merlin, what the fuck was all that about?"

"What? You said to create a scene so Morgana could get away and I did."

"Not by wearing her dress and walking down the aisle Merlin."

"It worked didn't it, plus, did you see Uther's face?" Merlin laughed.

At that Arthur couldn't help but laugh with the others as they joined in.

"Where has Leon taken Morgana to?"

"Las Vegas to marry." Percival said.

Arthur unbuttoned the back of the wedding dress and Merlin climbed out of it, "fuck that was tight."

"Of course it was if you were wearing your clothes underneath." Arthur said. "You know, we have our five year wedding anniversary coming up, how about we celebrate with a holiday to Las Vegas, I am thinking my sister will need a witness and Leon a best man."

Merlin smiled and snuggled up to Arthur who wrapped his arms around the brunet. "Take us home and I will pack while you book the flight."

 _ **Epilogue**_

Merlin walked Morgana down the aisle towards Leon with Arthur standing by his friends side. "Three times I have walked down an aisle, seems to become a habit of mine." Merlin said, making Morgana laugh.

"I still can't believe you managed to keep Arthur in the dark about it, or how he managed to believe it would work, if you barged in to make a scene Uther would have had hired men throw you out."

"I know, although that wedding dress, very tight, had to have Arthur carrying me after running back down the aisle. Couldn't breath in the bloody thing."

Morgana laughed again. "I just hate that I missed Uther and Arthur's face when you revealed yourself."

"Well Uther's was a face I will never forget but I sadly didn't see Arthur's, I just know he was laughing when I ran to him." he said as they came to a stop in front of Arthur and Leon, Merlin handed Morgana over to Leon and accepting Arthur's hand, he sat down with his husband.

"You will never guess what I have done." Arthur whispered as Morgana and Leon got married.

"What?"

"Paid for Morgana and Leon to stay in the most expensive wedding night suite here and charged it to Uther's card, just imagine the look on his face when he gets the statement."

Merlin laughed. "Do you think Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot are alright? They did help us after all."

"They will be fine, Uther didn't know they were there."

"Have you heard from him?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "No, I didn't expect to, I will hear from him once he needs help and is desperate enough to ask. Until then I am not bothered." the blond threw his arm over Merlin's shoulders and held him close. "I am happy."

"And so are they I see." Merlin said making Arthur turn to look at his sister just as the man pronounced her and Leon husband and wife and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
